Escape
by Emily De La Valliere
Summary: 'Tanto tiempo ya sintiéndome atrapada en una relación que no era para mi y tu llamada llego de la nada, eras un amigo y casi sin permiso tu te has vuelto en un escape' 'No se en que momento vi con otros ojos la manera en como tu me ves a mi, queriendo pasar mas tiempo solos' 'Y sin previo aviso, casi sin permiso, Tu te has convertido en un Escape'
1. Parque-Batidos

**-** Feliz aniversario **-.** Le dijo la pelinegra a través de la pantalla, Hermione se rió.

 **-** ¿En serio es posible que hasta tú te hayas acordado de la fecha y él no?

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros mirándola.

 **-** Yo me acordé porque sinceramente no pensé que durarían tanto tiempo juntos, ¿Dos años? ¿En serio? Me parece una completa locura, ya sabes lo que opino **-.** Movió la mano restándole importancia.

Hermione se volvió a reír del otro lado de la pantalla.

 **-** Esta vez concuerdo contigo, tampoco pensé que duraríamos dos años.

 **-** Estoy empezando a creer que has durado estos años a su lado tan solo para llevarme la contraria.

Hermione se hizo la pensativa.

 **-** Mmm… Puede ser **-.** Le sonrió divertida.

 **-** Si claro, entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer en tú aniversario?

 **-** ¿Qué quieres decir?

 **-** Me importa un comino que el idiota de tú "novio" no se acuerde de la fecha, pero no por eso te vas a quedar encerrada en tu cuarto esperando una llamada que quizás nunca llegue, vamos a salir a comernos un helado triple, yo invito.

 **-** No pensaba quedarme en mi cuarto.

 **-** ¿Ah si? ¿Tienes otros planes?

La castaña se ruborizó.

 **-** No exactamente, quise decir que no planeaba quedarme todo el día en mi cuarto como el año pasado, quería ir a la biblioteca.

La pelinegra puso los ojos en blanco.

 **-** ¡Por favor Mione! ¡Estamos de vacaciones! Hazme el favor de arreglarte, paso a recogerte en 20min, vamos.

La pelinegra cortó la comunicación, Hermione se rió por la actitud a de su amiga, miró la hora, 2pm, conociendo a la pelinegra se levantó para refrescarse en una ducha rápida y vestirse.

Se estaba viendo en el espejo tratando de darle forma a su cabello cuando escuchó una corneta, asomándose por la ventana se encontró con un porsche color aguamarina, sacó la mano haciéndole señas para después meterse en la habitación, coger su bolso y darse un último vistazo en el espejo, una blusa blanca de tirantes, un jean azul pegado y sus converse rosadas.

Al bajar vio a sus padres en la sala, se despidió de ellos saliendo de la casa, se acercó al auto montándose en el asiento de copiloto.

 **-** Tan sencilla y hermosa como siempre **-.** La saludó su amiga.

Hermione se rió por el comentario de su amiga.

 **-** Tonta **-.** La pelinegra se rió para después arrancar el carro.

 **-** ¿Si te apetece un helado?

 **-** En realidad me da igual, total, tú invitas **-.** Le dijo divertida, la pelinegra se rió **.-** Aunque un helado suena bien sobre todo con este calor.

 **-** Entonces, Congelados es nuestro destino.

Del estéreo salía música electrónica, Hermione no era muy amante de ese género pero ya estaba acostumbrada e incluso habían un par de canciones que le gustaban.

Cuando estaba dejándose atrapar por el ritmo de la canción, esta cambió escuchándose de repente una guitarra eléctrica y una batería.

 **-** ¡Joder!

La pelinegra cogió el manos libres colocándoselo en el oído para presionar el botón y atender la llamada.

 **-** ¿En que idioma te digo que dejes de cambiar los tonos de llamada de mi celular?

 _ **-**_ _¡Es un clásico! ¿Me vas a decir que no te gustó?_

 **-** Idiota, estaba escuchando música en el carro cuando de repente sonó, de esta manera nunca vas a lograr que me guste ese género.

 **-** _Ya verás que los terminarás amando igual que Linkin Park y Evanescence._

 **-** Lo que tú digas, ¿Qué quieres?

 **-** _Saber en que parte del globo terráqueo te encuentras, estoy aburrido._

La pelinegra sonrió con diversión.

 **-** Oh, me agrada saber que le hago falta a tu vida.

 **-** _Cállate, en dos horas me voy a reunir con los chicos donde Draco, pero mientras espero no tengo nada que hacer._

 **-** Lo siento por ti hermanito, pero en estos momentos voy rumbo a Congelados.

 _ **-**_ _¿Que? ¿Y por que no me dijiste? ¡Fuiste incapaz de tocar la puerta de mi habitación e invitarme!_

 **-** Si, estoy con Hermione, día de chicas, tú no eres una chica, así que no podías venir.

Escuchó el resoplido de parte de su hermano.

 **-** _Eso no se vale, seguro Hermione hubiese aceptado que yo fuera._

 **-** No lo dudo, pero igual no viniste y tampoco quiero que te acerques, este día Hermione es para mí sola, así que adiosito.

No esperó respuesta alguna cerrando la llamada, la música electrónica volvió a sonar en el auto.

 **-** ¿Qué quería?

 **-** Nada, saber para donde había salido, está aburrido, cuando le dije que iba a Congelados contigo sin haberlo invitado casi se pone a llorar.

Hermione se rió, la pelinegra aprovechó una luz roja para ver a su amiga.

 **-** En serio.

 **-** ¿Y no tiene nada que hacer? Le hubieses dicho que lo esperábamos.

 **-** Ah no, ya le dije que este día era de chicas, además dentro de un rato se va a encontrar con los chicos, ¿Qué le cuesta esperar? Podría entretenerse viendo porno.

 **-** ¡Tori! **-.** Le gritó su amiga.

La pelinegra se rió por la reacción de Hermione.

 **-** Vamos Mione, sabes muy bien que los hombres hacen eso cuando están solos.

La miró, sus ojos verdes brillando de diversión, Hermione se quedó atrapada en sus ojos, no pudo evitarlo, se parecían mucho a los de su amigo, salió de su letargo cuando la chica tuvo que mirar otra vez al frente.

 **-** ¿Se van a reunir todos los chicos?

 **-** No me dijo, pero lo mas seguro es que así sea.

 **-** Cuando terminemos el helado, vamos para el centro comercial.

 **-** Ok, por mi no hay problema.

* * *

 **-** ¡Joder! ¿No pudiste elegir otras vacaciones para ir a ese campamento, Tobías? **-.** Resopló hablando en voz alta.

Miró por enésima vez el reloj, aún faltaba media hora, ¿Por qué tenía que tardarse tanto Draco en llegar a su casa?

Estaba acostado en su cama sin camisa, ya no sabia que hacer, se había quedado dormido hasta hace unos 10min, maldijo a Tori por su gafedad de que hoy fuera "día de chicas" resopló frustrado, su celular vibró a su lado, lo cogió topándose con la foto que había colocado de fondo de pantalla.

Sonrió, salía con Hermione a caballito, ella se reía mirando a la cámara mientras que él sonería mirándola, lo desbloqueó para leer el whatsapp que su amigo le acababa de enviar.

"¿Activo? Estoy comprando los refrescos, Draco dijo que llevaras chucherías"

''Vale, si, ya estoy listo, voy saliendo a comprar las cosas''

Le envió el mensaje antes de levantarse de su cama, se estiró con pereza, buscó sus converse negras colocándoselas, se dirigió a su armario buscando un suéter blanco de algodón.

Bajó hasta la cocina y se bebió un vaso de agua antes de coger las llaves de su audi para salir.

Cuando estaba a punto de arrancar, su celular sonó con el tono de llamada.

 **-** ¿Qué pasó?

 **-** _Hey bro, ¿Puedes pasar buscándome?_

 **-** ¿Estás listo? Voy saliendo a comprar unas cosas.

 **-** _Completamente listo._

 **-** Vale, en 10min estoy ahí.

* * *

 **-** ¡Hey chicos! Pasen.

Neville los recibió en la puerta, entraron dirigiéndose al salón donde ya estaba Draco frente al televisor.

 **-** Aquí traje algunas cosas **-.** Dijo Harry colocando todo sobre la mesita.

El rubio alzó la vista encontrándose con Harry y Ron.

 **-** ¿Wesley? ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **-** ¿Como que, qué hago aquí? Tú fuiste el que nos invitó y yo te confirmé.

 **-** Ya se tarado, pero pensé que lo decías en broma, ¿No deberías estar en otro lugar?

El pelirrojo arrugó la frente con gesto confundido.

 **-** ¿En otro lugar? No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

 **-** Hay que ver eres un grandísimo idiota, ¿No se supone que debes de estar con tu novia celebrando?

 **-** ¿Con Hermione? ¿Qué se supone que deberíamos de celebrar?

Draco lo miró boquiabierto, Harry se palmeó la frente con la mano.

 **-** Con razón Tori dijo que hoy era día de chicas, en serio eres idiota Ron.

 **-** ¡Ya basta! ¿Ahora que hice?

 **-** ¡Qué no hiciste! **-.** Gritó exasperado el rubio.

 **-** ¡Hoy estas cumpliendo dos años de novio con Hermione! **-.** Le gritó irritado Harry.

El pelirrojo empalideció ante lo que escuchó.

 **-** ¿Qué? No... No es posible... Me hubiese acordado.

 **-** Créeme que si, no se me va a olvidar lo que te hizo Tori el año pasado cuando se te olvidó, por eso estoy seguro que es hoy.

 **-** ¡Demonios! ¡Hermione debe de odiarme!

 **-** Deberías de buscarla y hablar con ella, aún tienes tiempo **-.** Sugirió Neville.

Draco miró a Harry antes de hablar.

 **-** Cómprale algo y le dices que no la habías llamado porqué no sabías que regalarle o que se yo, no vayas a meter la pata para que no se de cuenta que le estas mintiendo y se te olvidó, otra vez.

 **-** Si, eso es lo que haré, Harry, préstame tú carro por favor.

El pelinegro suspiró resignado antes de entregarle las llaves.

 **-** Así como te lo estoy entregando, así me lo devuelves.

 **-** No hay problema, gracias.

El pelirrojo salió corriendo de la casa dejando a los otros atrás.

 **-** Neville, ¿Compraste coca-cola?

El aludido asintió.

 **-** Déjame buscar la de ron, pero no abusaremos, no quiero que te dé por vomitar en la alfombra, mamá me mataría.

* * *

Tori aparcó frente a la casa de los Malfoy, se bajó de su carro dirigiéndose a la entrada a tocar la puerta, le abrió la mucama.

 **-** Buenas noches, señorita Potter.

 **-** Buenas noches, Rafaela, ¿Donde están los chicos?

 **-** En el salón **-.** Cerró la puerta cuando la pelinegra ingresó a la casa.

Caminó hasta llegar al salón donde se encontró a los tres amigos jugando con la consola un videojuego de disparos.

 **-** ¿Quién de los tres se lo recordó?

Se tiró en el sillón que estaba solo, cogió papas fritas de la mesa de centro, los chicos siguieron jugando hasta que la pantalla indicó que habían ganado.

 **-** Entre Harry y yo le recordamos.

 **-** Lo supuse **-.** Mientras se metía una papa a la boca.

 **-** ¿Qué hizo? **-.** Le pregunto Neville.

 **-** Le llevo un ramo de rosas con un chocolate y un globo en forma de corazón.

 **-** ¿Nada más? **-.** Preguntó incrédulo el rubio.

 **-** Nada más.

 **-** ¿Hermione se creyó que no se le había olvidado la fecha?

La pelinegra movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

 **-** No estoy segura, creo ni ella estaba segura de si creerle o no.

 **-** ¿Y por qué te viniste?

 **-** Ron la invitó a cenar.

Cogió un vaso para después abrir la mini cava y llenárselo de refresco.

 **-** ¿No tienen hambre? Porque yo si, pensé que iba a encontrar un par de cajas de pizza.

 **-** Íbamos a pedirlas en cuanto terminara la partida.

Tori sonrió **.-** ¡Yo las pido!

Sacó su celular para marcar el número de la pizzería.

 **-** La idea es que las pidas, no que te pongas a coquetear con Máximo **-.** Le dijo molesto el rubio.

 **-** Créeme, esta vez tengo mucha hambre como para... ¡Hola Max! ¿Como estás?... Me alegro, oye quería pedir dos pizzas grandes con extra queso... Ya va... **-.** Tapó el auricular **.-** ¿Las mismas de siempre? **-.** Los tres asintieron **.-** Si, las de siempre... Casa de los Malfoy, ok gracias.

 **-** Realmente tienes hambre.

 **-** Y mucha.

* * *

Tori suspiraba recostada del vidrio mientras veía como dejaban atrás las casas.

 **-** Dos años y sigo sin entender que rayos le vio Hermione a Ron.

 **-** Créeme, yo me pregunto lo mismo.

Harry mantenía su vista al frente mirando la carretera, Tori giró su cabeza mirándolo.

 **-** ¿Y tú?

 **-** ¿Yo qué?

 **-** ¿Hasta cuando planeas seguir fingiendo esa relación con Ginny?

Harry suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello.

 **-** Yo no estoy fingiendo nada, Ginny es mi novia.

 **-** ¡Harry por favor! Ella ni te gusta.

 **-** Hubo un tiempo en que si.

 **-** Estamos en el presente y en este presente, en este preciso momento ya no sientes nada por ella.

 **-** ¿Y que se supone que quieras que haga?

Tori lo miró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 **-** ¿Qué, que quiero que hagas? ¡Que le abras los ojos para que se de cuanta del error que cometió hace dos años!

 **-** ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Ron es su novio y mi amigo!

 **-** ¡Te lo creo si se tratara de Draco o de Neville! ¡Ellos son tus mejores amigos! ¡Ron no!

Harry resopló mirando a su hermana.

 **-** Pero sigue siendo mi amigo y él si me ve como su mejor amigo.

Tori resopló con frustración, se tomó la frente con una mano.

 **-** Odio cuando haces eso, no puedes interponer tu felicidad ante otro Harry, sabes muy bien que Ronald no se merece a Hermione.

 **-** Yo lo se, ¿Pero que quieres que haga? **-.** Volvió a repetir **.-** ¡Ella lo eligió! No siente lo mismo por mi.

 **-** No estoy segura de eso, a veces Hermione me mira y se queda como ida, estoy casi segura que es por mis ojos, son idénticos a los tuyos, incluso en la tonalidad.

 **-** ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

 **-** ¡Joder Harry! Obviamente cuando hace eso piensa es en ti, me he dado cuenta que ella cambió un poco desde que comenzaste a salir con Ginny, no puedes negarlo.

 **-** Pero eso no sirve se nada, sigo siendo su amigo.

 **-** Porque tú también tienes novia y con eso diste por echo que no sientes nada por ella.

 **-** Es irónico ¿Sabes? Por un momento dejándome llevar por la atracción que sentía hacia Ginny pensé que iba a dejar de pensar en Hermione, pero fue todo lo contrario, son tan distintas que a veces me cuesta estar con ella cuando preferiría estar en una jodida biblioteca tan solo para ver a Hermione estudiar.

Tori sonrió compasiva, alargó una mano colocándola sobre el brazo de su hermano.

 **-** Tan solo piensa en lo que te dije ¿Si?

Harry aparcó en la cochera de su casa, los dos se bajaron entrando a su hogar.

 **-** ¿Cuando es que llega Tobías?

 **-** El sábado, justo antes de empezar las clases.

 **-** Todavía faltan cuatro días, lo extraño tanto.

Harry sonrió pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermana.

 **-** Yo también.

 **-** Harry, duerme conmigo ¿Si?

 **-** ¿No hay un día en que papá y mamá no estén y tú duermas sola? Tampoco es que duermes con ellos cuando están aquí.

 **-** Pero ellos no me dejan dormir contigo o Tobías cuando están aquí, por eso tengo que aprovechar, vamos, además, crecimos en la misma placenta, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Le sonrió divertida antes de halarlo por la mano para subir las escaleras.

* * *

 **-** Dime que rayos fue lo que te dijo Ron, ¿Cual fue su excusa esta vez?

Hermione suspiró antes de responderle.

 **-** Me dijo que no me había llamado porque toda la mañana estuvo bastante ocupado limpiando su habitación ya que Molly lo había obligado y después estaba buscando que regalarme o para que lugar invitarme.

 **-** ¿Y eso le tomó prácticamente todo el día? Te compró un jodido ramo de rosas y un tonto globo en forma de corazón, ¿En que mundo vive? Si te hubiese regalado aunque sea un libro, quizás se lo pasó.

La pelinegra se recostó en la silla viéndose las uñas.

 **-** Se que ocultas algo, ¿Qué paso cuando llegaste a la casa de Draco?

 **-** Nada, estaban Harry, Neville y Draco jugando videojuegos.

 **-** ¿Por qué Ron tenía el carro de Harry? Me dijiste que Harry se iba a encontrar con los "chicos" donde Draco, de alguna manera Ron tuvo que conseguir el carro de Harry.

 **-** No se, no le pregunté, es su carro no el mío, puede hacer lo que le venga en gana con el.

 **-** Ron fue para donde Draco ¿Verdad? Estando allá ellos le recordaron que día era hoy y por eso le pidió prestado el carro a Harry.

Victoria resopló antes de observar la pantalla de su IMac.

 **-** ¿Quieres saber que fue lo que pasó? Pregúntaselo a tú novio.

Hermione negó con la cabeza ante la respuesta.

 **-** Prácticamente me lo estas confirmando.

 **-** Yo no te he confirmado nada, solamente te dije que en vez de estarme acosando, le preguntes a tú novio como consiguió el carro de Harry y aprovechas para hacerte una pregunta.

 **-** ¿Qué pregunta?

 **-** ¿Por qué has aguantado a ese idiota durante estos dos años?

Hermione miró a Tori, le dio esa mirada que la pelinegra sabia que ella usaba cada vez que le iba a confesar algo que no le gustaba.

 **-** Tori yo...

Pero no supo que le iba a decir su amiga ya que justo en ese momento Harry entró a la habitación.

 **-** Listo, ya me bañé y traje dos tazas de chocolate caliente.

La pelinegra fulminó con la mirada a su hermano, en serio odiaba cuando aparecía de repente.

 **-** ¿Con quién hablas?

Harry se acercó hasta el escritorio de Tori con las dos tazas dejándolas sobre este, estaba en pijama la cual consistía en un mono holgado de algodón, sin camisa.

 **-** ¡Hermione! ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

La castaña sin poder evitarlo le vio el torso a Harry, se sonrojó visiblemente.

 **-** Ho-hola Harry.

 **-** ¿De que hablaban? ¿Interrumpí algo?

Tori resopló antes de apartarlo de un empujón.

 **-** Si, interrumpiste una conversación, pero ya quedará para otro día, ¿Hablamos mañana Mione?

 **-** Si, no hay problema.

 **-** Vale, así tienes más tiempo de pensar en la pregunta que te hice.

Cerró la laptop tomando la taza de chocolate dándole un sorbo.

 **-** Esta muy bueno, gracias.

Harry tomó su taza para sentarse en la cama, Tori se sentó a su lado.

 **-** ¿Qué pregunta tiene que hacerse Hermione? Claro si es que puedo saber.

 **-** Solo le dije que se preguntara porque rayos lleva aguantando dos años a Ron.

Harry la miró con atención.

 **-** ¿Te dijo el por qué?

 **-** No, fue cuando tú llegaste.

 **-** Rayos.

 **-** No importa, créeme que lo voy a averiguar de alguna manera, además, estaba por decírmelo, solo tengo que recordárselo y listo.

* * *

 **-** Por enésima vez Ginny, no quiero ir.

 **-** _¡Harry! ¡Soy tú novia! ¡Tienes que ir conmigo!_

 **-** ¡No es necesario Ginny! ¡Entiende que siempre es lo mismo! ¡En esas fiestas me siento atrapado! ¡No es lo mío!

 **-** _¡Por Dios Harry! ¡Todo el instituto asistirá! Vamos a despedirnos como es debido de las vacaciones._

 **-** Te lo vuelvo a repetir, esas fiestas no son lo mío, a las pocas que he asistido ha sido por ti, pero mañana simplemente no tengo ánimos para ir, entiéndelo.

 **-** _¡Van a ir todos tus amigos! ¡Hasta tú hermana! ¿No te importa que vaya ella?_

 **-** Tori va con Draco, él la invitó, además apuesto mi fortuna a que a la mitad de la fiesta se desaparecen.

Escuchó el resoplido molesto de su novia.

 **-** _Si tú no vas, yo tampoco iré._

 **-** Ah no, no me vengas con eso, no me manipules de esa manera, siempre resulto el culpable de las discusiones, tu quieres ir, entonces ve, asiste a la jodida fiesta, no quiero que después me vengas con reclamos que por mi culpa no fuiste y la fiesta estuvo genial.

 **-** _No puedo creer que no te importe que vaya sola._

 **-** ¡Es solo una jodida fiesta! **-.** Gritó ya estresado **.-** No es tu cumpleaños, ni el de tú mamá ni el de ningún integrante de tú familia, no es una boda, ni una graduación ni nada que se le parezca así que no hay ningún tipo de problema en que puedas ir sola.

 **-** _¿Y si los chicos me coquetean?_

Harry rodó los ojos, estaba harto de toda esa situación.

 **-** Para eso puedes hablar y dejarles claro que tienes novio, ¿Tan difícil es hacer eso? Es mas, me importa un comino si lo haces o no, ya me estropeaste el día Ginny, espero que disfrutes la fiesta de mañana, adiós.

Se tiró en la cama tapándose la cara con el brazo, sinceramente le importaba un carajo lo que Ginny hiciera o dejara de hacer, inevitablemente las palabras de su hermana le vinieron a la mente _"¿Hasta cuando planeas seguir fingiendo esa relación con Ginny?"_

Suspiró frustrado, ni él mismo lo sabía, Ginny ya lo tenía harto, si seguía así, en cualquier momento le terminaría.

 **-** Hey Harry, préstame tu cargador **-.** Entró a la habitación sin tocar.

 **-** ¿Volviste a botar el tuyo?

 **-** No, lo dejé en la casa de Max.

 **-** Está en el escritorio, me lo devuelves cuando se termine de cargar tú celular.

 **-** Si ya se **-.** Rodó los ojos de la misma manera que su hermana tan solo por imitar ese gesto tan de Hermione **.-** Por cierto, ¿Irás a la fiesta de mañana? No ¿Verdad?

 **-** No.

 **-** Ya me lo imaginaba, Ginny me insistió en que te convenciera, pero yo se muy bien que no hay poder en la tierra que te convenza en asistir.

 **-** ¿Tú irás?

 **-** Creo que si, con los muchachos, quizás vayamos un rato a ver que tal.

 **-** Tori va a ir.

 **-** Si, con Draco, pero seguro en plena fiesta se marchan.

 **-** No lo dudes, seguro Tori va a es a chismosear a la fiesta, es lo que siempre hace.

 **-** Oh, pero lo que Tori siempre averigua en esas fiestas son cosas de otro mundo.

 **-** Si, aún no se como lo hace.

* * *

El sábado por la mañana después de desayunar, Harry subió a su habitación, se conectó a la computadora para revisar su fb, total, no tenía mas nada que hacer.

Tori se iba a ver con Luna en el centro comercial antes de ir a la fiesta y Tobías se estaba arreglando para encontrarse con sus amigos.

No podía creer que la mayoría de los estados que habían se trataban acerca de la dichosa fiesta, vio un estado de Ginny confirmando así que la pelirroja si iba a asistir a la bendita fiesta.

Le dio igual, allá ella, él no tenia problema alguno con que fuera, le pediría a su hermana que la vigilara cuando estuviera por allá, quizás si Ginny le era infiel podía usar esa excusa para dejarla por fin.

Tocaron la puerta de su habitación abriéndose esta después dejando ver a la pelinegra.

 **-** Me voy, ¿Sabes muy bien que Hermione tampoco asistirá a la fiesta verdad?

 **-** Obvio que lo sé, ¿Por quién me tomas?

 **-** Solo decía, como no va a ir a la fiesta se va a quedar en su casa sin hacer nada, o bueno si, leer.

Se acercó hasta su hermano dándole un beso en la mejilla para salir de la habitación.

Después de almorzar con sus padres, ya que Tobías estaba con sus amigos y Tori con Luna, Harry nuevamente se dirigió a su habitación, se quedó de pie sin saber que hacer, aburrido totalmente y sintiéndose muy lleno para dormir, prendió la consola para jugar en lo que la comida le bajaba.

A eso de las dos de la tarde decidió dejar de jugar, se preguntó que estaría haciendo su amiga, sonrió, seguro estaba leyendo algún libro, decidió llamarla.

* * *

 _ **-**_ _¿A qué hora paso buscándote?_

La castaña frunció el seño.

 **-** ¿Como así? ¿Para donde vamos?

 _ **-**_ _¿Como que para donde? ¡Para la fiesta Herm! ¡La que van a celebrar mas tarde! ¡Todo el instituto va a asistir y tú tienes que ir conmigo!_

Hermione cerró los ojos para llenarse de paciencia, miró la hora, 1:30pm.

 **-** Por favor Ron, dos años y parece que no me conocieras, ¿De cuando acá yo he asistido a esas fiestas tan absurdas?

 _ **-**_ _Por esa misma razón te estoy diciendo, vamos Herm, quiero que vayas conmigo, eres mi novia, es hora que salgas de tu habitación y vivas la vida, ¡Apenas una semana que comenzamos las clases y ya te la pasas todo el jodido día estudiando! ¿No quieres pasar este día diferente?_

 **-** ¡No en una fiesta Ronald! ¡Donde va a ver música a todo volumen y personas bebiendo hasta vomitar y tocándose sobre la ropa en vez de bailar! No pienso ir a esa fiesta.

 _ **-**_ _¡Joder Hermione! ¿Por qué eres así? ¡Te estoy diciendo para ir y disfrutar un rato, pasarla bien e insistes en negarte!_

 **-** ¿Así como, Ron? ¿Aburrida? ¿Fastidiosa? ¿Terca?

Escuchó el resoplido de parte de Ron.

 _ **-**_ _Hermione por favor, en serio quiero ir a la fiesta._

 **-** ¿Y quien te lo esta impidiendo? Fácilmente puedes ir sin mí, yo no tengo problema al respecto, anda a divertirte.

 **-** _No, quiero ir contigo, además si voy sin ti voy a tener la tentación de todas las chicas que se me van a acercar por estar solo._

 **-** Tienes boca y voz para decirles que tienes novia ¿O no? Bueno si es que te da la gana de decirles que tienes novia.

 _ **-**_ _¡Hermione! ¡¿Que estas queriendo decir?! ¡Lo estas diciendo como si fuera a negarte y a traicionarte con cualquier chica que se me acerque_!

No lo dijo, pero lo pensó y sinceramente le daba igual.

 **-** Tú fuiste el primero en dar a entender eso.

 _ **-**_ _¡No me jodas! ¡¿O sea, a pesar de estos dos años juntos aún no te queda claro que me importas?! ¡Mierda! ¡¿Ni siquiera por que te regalé todo eso cuando cumplimos los dos años?! ¡Te invité a cenar!_

 **-** ¡Por favor Ron! ¡Hiciste todo eso porqué te sentías culpable ya que se te olvidó como el año pasado!

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** La voz del pelirrojo tembló.

Hermione lo confirmó, obviamente a Ron se le había olvidado y cuando llegó aquel día a la casa de Draco, este se lo recordó, incluso intuía que Harry tenía que ver

 _ **-**_ _¡Se me haya olvidado o no, igual te regalé las flores, el chocolate y el globo! ¿Qué? ¿Resulta qué ahora tampoco te gusta eso? ¿Prefieres otra cosa?_ **-.** Sonó sarcástico sacando de quicio a Hermione.

 **-** ¡Pues si! ¡Si realmente me conocieras supieras que nada de eso me importa! ¡Tan solo con que te hubieses acordado temprano, felicitarme y decirme para pasar el día juntos tenía! **-.** Suspiró para calmarse **.-** Te agradezco que lo hayas hecho, pero con solo decirme que se te olvidó, tenías, de todas maneras ya lo sospechaba, eres predecible Ronald y en tal caso si durante estos dos años hubieras puesto interés en conocerme, me hubieses regalado un libro, no unas flores.

 _ **-**_ _¡¿Vas a seguir con eso?! ¡A cualquier chica le hubiese gustado que le regalara eso! ¡Siempre tienes que estar con los libros esto los libros aquello! ¡¿Hasta cuando?!_

Ese comentario hizo que Hermione explotara.

 **-** ¡Hasta que me muera! ¡Yo no soy una chica "cualquiera" Ronald! ¡A mi no me gusta eso! ¡Pensé que lo sabias cuando decidiste pedirme que fuera tú novia! ¡En serio me cuesta creer que no me conozcas ni un poquito! ¿Como es posible que mis amigos me conozcan mejor que tú? ¿Donde quedaron estos dos años juntos?

 **-** _No se, tal vez porque pasas más tiempo con ellos que conmigo, siendo yo tú novio prefieres salir a divertirte con ellos en vez de hacerlo conmigo._

 **-** ¡No suenes ofendido! Nunca Tori ni Harry me han invitado a una fiesta por que saben muy bien que eso no me gusta, ¿Cuantas veces no te invité para que nos acompañaras y tú te negaste?

 _ **-**_ _¡Porqué sabía que iba a ser un día aburrido!_

 **-** Ah claro, habló el señor diversión, que lo único que hace es ir a fiestas hasta emborracharse, ¿Sabes qué? Ya, me tienes harta, haz lo que se te venga en gana, ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta? ¡Pues ve a la fiesta! ¿Quieres besarte con la primera regalada que se te lance encima? ¡Pues bésate con ella! ¡No me importa!

Le trancó antes de esperar respuesta, suspiró recostándose en su cama, cerró los ojos para tratar de calmarse, definitivamente Ronald Wesley llegó a su vida solo para ponérsela de cuadrito.

Sin querer la pregunta de su amiga le vino a la mente: _"¿Por qué has aguantado a ese idiota durante estos dos años?"_

Tratóde recordar el día que se sintió atraída por el pelirrojo, lo que sintió el día que le pidió que fuera su novia y ella contenta aceptó, pero a pesar de todo no había sido infeliz esos dos años, quizás por eso lo ha aguantado tanto, a pesar de las diferencias y las discusiones, Ron siempre ha tratado de poner de su parte, ya no sabia que pensar, le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, Ron le había hecho el día.

Se levantó buscando una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y bebérsela, se sentó en su escritorio abriendo el libro que estaba leyendo antes de recibir la llamada de su "novio"

 _Tanto tiempo ya sintiéndome atrapada en una relación que no era para mí_

 _Pero tu llamada vino de la nada_

Apenas había leído un párrafo cuando su celular sonó, lo cogió porque reconoció la melodía que le había colocado a su amigo.

 **-** Hola Harry, ¿Qué pasó?

 **-** _Nada, simplemente que estoy aburrido y quise llamarte, ¿Qué lees?_

Hermione se rió.

 **-** ¿Como sabes que estoy leyendo?

 **-** _Por favor Mione, ¿Qué mas ibas a hacer un sábado por la tarde si no leer?_

 **-** A veces me sorprende lo mucho que me conoces.

 _ **-**_ _¿Qué te puedo decir? Son años de experiencia._

 **-** Ya lo creo.

 **-** _Entonces te voy a pedir que dejes de leer lo que seas que estés leyendo y te arregles, con un pantalón y una camisa está bien, voy a pasar a buscarte dentro de 20min._

 **-** ¿Qué?

 **-** _Lo que escuchaste, me voy a volver loco si duro otra hora mas encerrado aquí en mi habitación, así que decidí que saldría contigo_.

 **-** ¿Así no mas? **-.** Sonrió la castaña.

 **-** _Si, me imaginé que no asistirías a la fiesta esa, pero no por esa razón debemos de quedarnos encerrados en nuestros cuartos._

 **-** Está bien, tienes razón, me voy a arreglar entonces.

 **-** _Así se habla, 20min_ _ **-.**_ _Dijo antes de colgar._

Hermione sonrió levantándose para comenzar a vestirse, hace ratico que se había bañado, buscó rápidamente que ponerse, sabía que Harry llegaría mas rápido a su casa que cuando Tori la iba a buscar.

Decidió vestirse con un pantalón morado oscuro, una camisa blanca sencilla y sus converse rosadas, justo cuando se iba a ver en el espejo para peinarse escuchó la corneta, se asomó encontrándose con el audi color vinotinto de su amigo aparcado fuera de su casa.

Agarró su celular marcándole.

 **-** _¿Sabes que llegué hace unos 10mim mas o menos y esperé que se cumplieran justo los 20min para tocarte la corneta?_

Hermione se rió sin poder evitarlo.

 **-** No lo se, pero te creo, dame 5min mas para peinarme.

 **-** _¿La melena esta incontrolable?_

 **-** ¿Cuando no?

 **-** _Sabes que me gusta así._

La castaña agradeció que no la estuviera viendo ya que así no podía apreciar el ligero rubor que adornó sus mejillas.

 **-** Ya, pero igual tengo que darle aunque sea forma, tampoco puedo salir como una loca.

 **-** _5min._

 **-** Justo que lo que necesito.

Trató de arreglarse como pudo los rulos tan solo para darle algo de forma, recogió su bolso y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

 **-** ¡Voy a salir con Harry! ¡Adiós!

Al salir de su casa se dirigió al carro para subirse.

 **-** Tan hermosa y sencilla como siempre.

Las mismas palabras que le había dedicado Tori, pero estas si causaron estragos en ella tan solo porque fueron dichas por el pelinegro.

 **-** Gracias **-.** Le sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

El chico se encogió de hombros divertido al detallar el sonrojo.

 **-** Es la simple verdad.

Arrancó el carro poniéndose en marcha.

 **-** ¿Para donde vamos?

 **-** ¿Te soy sincero? No lo había pensado, tan solo quería salir de mi casa, aunque estaba pensando ir al parque a caminar un rato, ahí podemos comprarnos unos batidos.

 **-** No suena mal.

 **-** Excelente.

Tomó el desvió que lo llevaría hasta el parque.

* * *

Pasaron parte de la tarde caminado tranquilamente por el parque, Hermione tomaba del brazo a Harry mientras hablaban animadamente.

La castaña estaba feliz, se sentía agradable pasar ese día al lado de su amigo, con el sol dándole en la cara y respirando aire fresco.

Harry estaba de igual manera, sobre todo porque Hermione lo tenia agarrado del brazo, ese contacto lo ponía sumamente feliz, se sentía orgulloso consigo mismo por haber decidido llamarla.

 **-** No se tú, pero a mi ya me esta provocando un batido doble con helado y crema chantillí.

 **-** Lo estoy esperando desde que lo mencionaste en el carro.

Los dos se rieron para tomar camino hacia el local, como cosa rara se encontraba un poquito lleno, no había mucha cola pero las mesas estaban ocupadas.

 **-** Voy a ver si en la terraza hay una mesa libre.

Le soltó el brazo para subir las escaleras, Harry la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista, su celular sonó, lo sacó contestando la llamada.

 **-** _Hey bro, ¿Ya estás saliendo para la fiesta?_

Harry rodó los ojos, definitivamente Ginny y Ron eran hermanos, más allá de ser pelirrojos.

 **-** No voy a ir a la fiesta Ron, anoche hablé con tú hermana y se lo dije, no soy amante de esas fiestas.

Escuchó el resoplido de su amigo a través del celular.

 **-** _Ya, no me acordaba que eres un viejo prematuro, Hermione tampoco quiso ir cuando la invité_.

 **-** Me imagino.

 **-** _Si, bueno llamaré a Nev a ver si el si decidió ir y me viene a buscar, hablamos amigo._

Cerró sin despedirse, cuando iba a guardar el celular en su bolsillo este volvió a sonar.

 _ **-**_ _¿En serio me estas pidiendo que vigile a tú novia? ¿No pudiste pedirme otra cosa? Como por ejemplo, ¿Beber hasta emborracharme y nadar en mi propio vómito?_

Harry no pudo contener la risa a pesar de que lo que le decía su hermana era totalmente asqueroso.

 **-** Cuando Ginny habló conmigo anoche me dejó en claro que los chicos le iban a coquetear por asistir sola a la fiesta.

 **-** _¿Y?_

 **-** Si eso llega a pasar y por casualidades de la vida yo me llegase a enterar que me fue infiel hay posibilidades de que use eso como excusa para terminarla **-.** Dejó de hablar esperando la reacción de su hermana, pasados unos segundos le respondió.

 **-** _Ya va, déjame ver si entendí, ¿Me estas pidiendo que espíe a tu futura ex novia esperando que te sea infiel para así terminar con ella?_

Harry se rió porque usó el término "futura ex novia"

 **-** Así mismo es.

 **-** _Dalo por hecho._

 **-** Así aprovechas y también le echas un ojo a Ron, por no dejar.

 **-** _No hay problema, aunque esta rudo verlo en algo raro, a pesar de todo el muy idiota nunca le ha sido infiel a Hermione_ _ **-.**_ _Resopló molesta_.

 **-** ¿Y eso te molesta?

 **-** _¡Pues claro! Si le fuera infiel a Hermione estoy segura que ella le terminaría._

 **-** Ya, tienes razón.

 **-** _Siempre hermanito, por cierto, ¿Dónde andas?_

 **-** En la tienda de batidos del parque con Hermione.

 **-** _Oh, oh, creo que jugaré sucio para lograr que los pelirrojos sean infieles._

 **-** Tori...

 **-** _Shh, sigue disfrutando tu día con Hermione, adiós._

Le trancó antes de que pudiera decirle algo, sonrió, su hermana era un caso perdido.

* * *

Hermione había tomado asiento en una mesa de dos que quedaba al fondo y daba a la ventana desde donde se podía ver todo el parque.

No se arrepentía de haber decidido aceptar la invitación de Harry para salir, estaba pasando un día divertido y alegre a su lado, de lo único que se podía quejar era que faltaba Tori, pero muy en su interior agradecía el echo de que la pelinegra no estuviera ya que así podía disfrutar ella sola de la compañía de Harry.

 **-** Dos batidos dobles con crema chantillí, de nutella para la dama y de oreo para el caballero.

Hermione giró su rostro cuando escuchó a Harry, sonrió divertida por lo que había dicho.

 **-** ¿Caballero? ¿Cuál caballero?

Harry abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, bebió un sorbo de su batido.

 **-** Solo agradéceme que te compré el batido.

Hermione se rió, antes de posar una mano sobre la de Harry.

 **-** Gracias.

* * *

 **-** Me gustó mucho pasar el día contigo Harry, fue muy divertido.

 **-** Me alegro, siempre que quieras un escape, me llamas **-.** Le sonrió.

 **-** No lo dudaré.

La melodía de "This Is What You Came For" se escuchó en todo el carro.

 **-** Tori **-.** Suspiró Harry antes de atender **.-** ¿Yo no puedo reclamarte por cambiar mis tonos de llamadas?

 **-** _Por favor si tú amas esa canción, bueno, no a la canción exactamente, si no a Rihanna._

 **-** Uff pero es que Rihanna es... ¡Rihanna!

 **-** _Si te entiendo, yo también la amo, por cierto, ya estoy en la casa y tú nada que llegas, ¿Dónde estás?_

 **-** Pues en estos momentos estoy llevando a Hermione a su casa.

 _ **-**_ _¿Me tienes en altavoz?_

 **-** No.

 **-** _Entonces déjame aprovechar para decirte que, lamentablemente a pesar de las circunstancias los jodidos Wesleys son fieles._

 _ **-**_ Ya, no se porqué me lo imaginé.

 **-** _Si, no fue para nada agradable confirmarlo, pero, ¿Qué tal tú día?_

Harry miró a Hermione antes de responder encontrándose con sus ojos, sonrió.

 **-** Mejor imposible.

 **-** _Así me gusta, veremos que sucede, voy a comer, hablamos cuando llegues._

 _._

Llegó hasta la casa donde vive la castaña aparcando al frente.

 **-** Listo, sana y salva.

 **-** Gracias por este día Harry, en serio, fue fabuloso.

 **-** Bueno nena ya sabes como ubicarme, con una sola llamada que me hagas este escape se puede repetir.

 **-** No lo dudo.

 **-** No lo hagas.

Sin poder evitarlo Harry la miró directo a los ojos, sus orbes verdes brillaban en la oscuridad del coche, Hermione quedó prendida.

 **-** Nos vemos el lunes **-.** Se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla para salir del carro.

* * *

Buenas, buenas, ¿Cómo están? Aquí les dejo este primer capitulo de una corta historia que me llego de golpe al escuchar una canción (Cabe decir que la amo), espero les guste este nuevo proyecto, como ya les dije es corto, quizás dos capítulos mas y ya, espero sus comentarios con ansias.

Se les quiere chicos!


	2. Teatro-London Eye-Mirador

**-** Entonces, los pelirrojos resultaron fieles.

 **-** ¡Pues claro que somos fieles! **-.** Gritó Tobías acostado en la cama de Tori.

 **-** Échate a un lado y cierra la boca.

Le dijo Harry acostándose a su lado, Tori se levantó de la silla de su escritorio subiéndose a la cama para arrodillarse entre sus hermanos.

 **-** Pues para mi mala suerte, si.

 **-** ¿No ocurrió nada? ¿Nada de nada? ¿Un beso? ¿Un roce de labios?

 **-** Nada, solo bailes provocativos, pero es equis.

Harry suspiró tapándose la cara con una almohada.

 **-** Mira que decidí ir cuando ya la fiesta tenía rato de haber empezado, dudaba mucho que sobrios hicieran algo, pero ni con todo el alcohol encima fueron capaces de hacer algo indebido.

 **-** Hermano, te sugiero que hables de frente con Ginny en vez de estar buscando una excusa, a pesar de todo tú le gustas a ella así que dudo que haga algo que ponga en riesgo su relación.

 **-** Tendré que hacerlo, no me queda de otra.

 **-** ¿Y respecto a Hermione? **-.** Siguió Tori.

 **-** Por ahora voy a dejar que las cosas vayan con calma, la pasamos genial, le dije que podía llamarme cuando quisiera para repetir la salida, esperemos que me llame, no se porqué, pero estoy seguro de que lo hará.

 **-** Por cierto, ¿Draco aún nada de nada?

Victoria suspiró antes de acostarse boca abajo apoyando la cabeza sobre sus manos, sus hermanos se colocaron de costado para verla.

 **-** No, no se que tanto espera, me esta estresando, creo que es tú culpa Harry **-.** Lo miró con reproche.

 **-** ¿Mi culpa? ¿Y ahora que hice?

 **-** Eres mi hermano y el mejor amigo de él.

 **-** ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

 **-** No es fácil aceptar el hecho de que te gusta la hermana de tú mejor amigo **-.** Comentó Tobías de manera obvia.

 **-** Y mucho menos salir con ella.

 **-** No es mi culpa que ustedes se gusten, además yo le dije a Draco que no me importaba que saliera contigo siempre y cuando te cuide y no te haga daño.

Tori le sonrió agradecida.

 **-** Porque si no, se las verá con los dos **-.** Completó Tobías.

Ese comentario borró por completo la sonrisa de la pelinegra.

 **-** Si, también le dije eso **-.** Sonrió divertido.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Lo golpeó en el pecho **.-** ¿Como se te ocurre? Seguro por eso aún no me ha pedido nada.

 **-** Naah, no creo que sea por eso, Draco te conoce muy bien y sabe que tú eres una chica sumamente diferente a las demás, seguro esta ideando la manera de como pedirte que seas su novia.

 **-** Eso espero **-.** Suspiró resignada **.-** Por cierto, creo que es hora de cambiar mi foto de portada, aprovechemos la posición, denme un beso en cada mejilla.

Tori preparó el celular, Harry y Tobías se acercaron besándole las mejillas a su hermana.

 **-** A ver... ¡Me encanta! ¡Quedó espectacular!

 **-** Pásamela.

 **-** A mi también.

 **-** Estoy en eso.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana de la salida de Hermione y Harry, la castaña no había podido dejar de pensar en ese día, en como Harry la miraba y le sonreía.

Siempre de la misma manera, sonriéndole encantador, mirándola con sus ojos brillando como diciéndole todo lo importante que es ella para él.

Suspiró sentándose en su escritorio, observó las fotos que Tori había compartido en fb, en una, Tobías y Harry le besaban la mejilla, en la otra, salían los tres sonriéndole a la cámara, solo sus caras.

Pasó el dedo sin darse cuenta sobre el rostro de Harry, sus ojos verdes la atraían demasiado, eran iguales pero a la vez tan distintos a los de su hermana, si le enseñaban una foto donde solo salieran sus ojos, Hermione reconocería sin dudar los de Harry.

Agarró su celular moviéndolo inquieta, lo desbloqueó encontrándose con una foto donde salía ella montada a caballito en la espalda de Harry, este sonreía a la cámara mientras ella le daba un beso en la mejilla, eso la hizo sonreír tontamente, buscó el número de Harry llamándolo.

 **-** _No sabes cuanto he esperado esta llamada._

Ese díaHarry decidió llevarla al centro, caminaron viendo todas las tiendas, se toparon con un teatro dándose cuenta que justo en ese momento iniciaría una obra.

 **-** ¿Entramos?

 **-** Si tú quieres.

Harry se acercó a la taquilla a comprar dos boletos, como no se trataba de una obra importante o súper conocida no tuvo problemas en comprarlos a última hora.

* * *

 **-** Estuvo muy entretenida.

 **-** Si, me gustó, menos mal que decidimos entrar.

 **-** Pero duró un poquito mas de lo que creí y no se tú, pero yo me estoy muriendo del hambre.

Hermione se rió por lo exagerado que sonó Harry.

 **-** ¿Que tienes en mente?

Harry se metió las manos en los bolsillos, Hermione engancho su brazo al de él.

 **-** Il Picole.

 **-** Buena elección.

Caminaron un par de cuadras llegando al restaurante italiano, Harry pidió una mesa para dos, cuando se las dieron se sentaron viendo el menú.

Después de pedir se enfrascaron en una conversación, primero hablaron acerca de la obra, poco a poco esta fluyó y terminaron hablando de todo.

A los veinte minutos les llevaron la comida, comieron en silencio, a veces uno que otro comentario, cuando terminaron pidieron un postre.

 **-** En serio eres adicta al chocolate.

 **-** Es lo mas rico del mundo.

 **-** Ah no, mi torta de queso esta buenísima.

* * *

 **-** Otra vez, sana y salva, aunque un poco mas tarde, Richard no se va a molestar ¿Verdad?

 **-** No creo, ellos saben que estoy contigo y sabes como te aprecian.

 **-** No me preocupo entonces.

 **-** Harry, gracias otra vez por este día.

 **-** Y yo te vuelvo a decir que siempre que quieras un escape me puedes llamar.

Se rió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla para salir del carro.

* * *

 **-** ¿Para donde me llevas? **-.** Preguntó Hermione reconociendo el puente.

 **-** Ya verás, se que te gustará.

 **-** ¿Vamos al London Eye? Debe de estar a punto de cerrar.

 **-** Créeme que tengo todo planeado, apuesto a que nunca has visto una puesta de sol desde allá arriba.

 _Eras un amigo y casi sin permiso_

 _Tú te has convertido_

 _En un escape_

Hermione se sentía ansiosa, por la sonrisa de Harry, un atardecer desde lo alto del London Eye debía ser algo increíble.

Hicieron la cola para montarse en la cabina, tuvieron suerte ya que ellos eran los únicos que la ocuparon.

Hermione se sentó esperando ansiosa llegar hasta arriba.

 **-** Cálmate.

La castaña le sonrió emocionada.

 **-** Es tú culpa que este así.

 **-** ¿Mi culpa?

 **-** ¡Claro! Por tu sonrisa la puesta de sol debe ser todo un espectáculo.

 **-** No me quejo.

Ese comentario la hizo reír.

 **-** ¿Cuando la viste?

 **-** La primera vez, fue cuando cumplí 15, ese día levanté a Tori desde temprano y la saque de la casa, pasamos todo el día afuera, los dos solos, ¿Te acuerdas?

 **-** Si, tu mamá y tu papá se habían preocupado.

 **-** Si, fue mala idea avisarles tarde que andábamos los dos.

 **-** Te pasaste.

 **-** Se me olvidó, lo estábamos pasando súper genial, ya en la tarde vinimos para acá, Tori quería montarse y justo cuando llegamos arriba el atardecer había empezado, fue increíble.

 **-** Ya quiero verlo **-.** Le sonrió emocionada.

Harry la miró detalladamente, sus ojos cafés brillaban por la expectación, sonreía como una niña chiquita, las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

 **-** Te ves hermosa.

Ese comentario hizo que el sonrojo se intensificara volviéndose más notorio.

Se quedaron en silencio, solo mirándose a los ojos, los de Hermione se tornaron dorados cuando el brillo aumentó, Harry amó eso, le daban un toque exótico.

 **-** Hermione... **-.** No pudo seguir hablando, soltó el aire contenido **.-** Mira hacia allá.

Le señaló hacía su izquierda, la castaña al ver hacia donde él le decía abrió la boca con sorpresa, se levantó del asiento acercándose al vidrio.

 **-** Increíble... Es hermoso Harry...

La imagen era maravillosa, el sol ocultándose detrás de las montañas dejando a su paso una estela de luces anaranjadas y amarillas, se reflejaba en el lago debajo de ellos, sobre el Palacio de Westminster, en la punta del BigBen, era increíble.

Harry estaba en su mundo, embobado con la imagen que tenía frente a él y no me refiero al atardecer, veía el perfil de su amiga, sonriendo extasiada por lo que veía, los ojos aún brillándole, sacó su celular para tomarle una foto, debía enmarcar esa imagen por que si.

Cuando quedó satisfecho con la foto se levantó despacio colocándose detrás de Hermione para tomarle otra foto, esta vez solo se apreciaba el cabello de la chica con el atardecer de fondo.

 **-** Simplemente hermoso.

 **-** Como no tienes idea **-.** Susurró Harry detrás de ella.

Cuando lo escuchó hablar detrás suyo, Hermione se volteó encontrándose con sus ojos verdes mirándola con pasión, se quedó sin aliento.

 _Un lugar que no conoce nadie_

 _Donde el mundo somos dos_

 _Solamente tú y yo_

Café contra verde, la cabina quedó en silencio, el mundo desapareció para ambos, solo eran ellos dos, se miraban tratando de decirse todo, Hermione era incapaz de articular palabra alguna, no podía dejar de ver esos ojos que siempre la atrapaban, dio un par de pasos hacia Harry, quería averiguar que era todo eso que sentía, ¿Por que su corazón se aceleraba?, ¿Por qué se ponía nerviosa cuando Harry la miraba así?, ¿Por qué sus labios cosquillaban por probar los de su amigo?

 **-** Hermione... **-.** Colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de la chica **.-** Lo siento...

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, la besó sin poderse contener más, movió sus labios despacio, esperando que ella le correspondiera, cuando lo hizo, la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola mas a su cuerpo, Hermione pasó sus brazos por su cuello para besarlo con mas pasión.

Se besaron saboreando sus labios, recorriéndolos con pasión, sus corazones acelerados, Harry no quería dejar de besarla, Hermione quería que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante, nunca pensó que besarlo sería tan maravilloso.

Se tuvieron que separar por la falta de oxígeno, ambos respirando con dificultad.

Se vieron a los ojos en silencio, no sabían como reaccionar, que decir al respecto, pero antes de que a alguno se le ocurriera hablar, el viaje llegó hasta su final, el encargado abrió la cabina interrumpiendo el maravilloso momento que acababan de compartir.

Ese día Harry la llevó para su casa, el trayecto lo hicieron en silencio, pero no un silencio incómodo, cada quién metido en sus pensamientos, sobre todo pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

Hermione se despidió de Harry de igual manera que las veces anteriores, le dio las gracias y un beso en la mejilla.

La castaña subió a su habitación aún metida en sus pensamientos, no podía creer lo que había pasado, se acostó en su cama abrazando una almohada contra su pecho, después de recrear por enésima vez el beso en su mente sonrió tontamente.

 **-** Harry... **-.** Suspiró su nombre sin poder evitarlo.

Su corazón aún seguía acelerado, no podía creer todo lo que Harry le hizo sentir con ese simple beso, no hablaron al respecto, pero le daba igual, de todas maneras ambos tenían pareja, se mordió el labio al acordarse de Ron, por primera vez consideraba la opción de terminar con su novio.

No podía creerlo, tan solo por haber besado a Harry, pero, ¿Qué opinaba él? ¿También estaría pensando terminar con Ginny?

Se sentó de golpe en su cama, agarró su celular esperando que no fuera tarde, le mandó un mensaje de voz a Tori pidiéndole que se conectara a la computadora, sabía que la pelinegra siempre tenía su celular encima, cuando vio el tilde y la rayita ponerse azul, se levantó de la cama para sentarse en su escritorio.

Esperó con impaciencia hasta que visualizó la cara de su amiga en la pantalla, no la dejó hablar.

 **-** ¿Harry ya llegó? ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Esta ahí contigo? **-.** Soltó atropelladamente.

 **-** Wow, cálmate nena, Harry fue a buscar a Tobías donde Max, ¿Por qué?

Hermione se mordió el labio, rápidamente Tori reconoció ese gesto.

 **-** ¿Pasó algo? ¡Claro que pasó algo! ¿Verdad? Oh ya va... ¿Se besaron?

Hermione asintió levemente, la pelinegra ahogó un grito.

 **-** ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Qué bien! ¿Como pasó?

 **-** Me llevó al London Eye para que viera el atardecer y no se... De pronto lo estaba viendo a los ojos, no podía apartar mi mirada de la suya, me sentía atrapada y después le estaba correspondiendo el beso.

 **-** No se que decir... En serio, me dejas sin palabras, ¿Hablaron al respecto?

 **-** No, justo en ese momento el recorrido terminó y tuvimos que bajarnos de la cabina, después me trajo hasta mi casa.

 **-** Entiendo, me parece lógico, creo que esto en definitivo es lo que Harry necesitaba para terminar su relación con Ginny de una vez **-.** Sonrió feliz.

 **-** ¿Qué? ¿Harry ha pensado terminar con Ginny?

 **-** Desde el día de la fiesta querida, solo que no hallaba la manera de hacerlo, sabes como es Ginny, pero creo ese beso es razón suficiente **-.** Le sonrió pícara.

 **-** Pero... No me quiero sentir culpable de que termine su relación con Ginny por el beso.

 **-** ¿Qué? ¿No te estoy diciendo, Hermione, que Harry le quiere terminar desde el día de la fiesta? En tal caso serías la culpable de que esa relación haya iniciado, empezando por ahí.

La pelinegra se tapó la boca en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

 **-** ¿Qué dijiste?

 **-** Nada... Yo solo... Haz como que no escuchaste lo que dije **-.** Le suplicó con la mirada.

 **-** Victoria.

Tori sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, Hermione nunca la llamaba por su nombre completo, solo cuando la iba a regañar o le exigía algo.

 **-** ¿Hermione?

Esta se cruzó se brazos.

 **-** ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que yo soy la culpable de que Ginny y Harry sean novios?

 **-** ¡Joder! Harry me va a matar... Por favor Mione, prometí no contártelo, es secreto de hermanos.

Hermione suspiró, realmente quería saber a que se refería Tori, pero así como ella misma le pedía que guardara secretos y no le contara nada a Harry, él también lo hacía y de paso es su hermano, le debe lealtad a él sobre ella.

 **-** Está bien, tan solo por eso.

Tori la miró agradecida.

 **-** Pero por favor, no creo que no te des cuenta, es tan obvio, ¿El beso no es suficiente prueba? ¿Ajuro tiene que confesar sus sentimientos?

Hermione se quedó atónita al escuchar las palabras de Tori, cuando Harry se hizo novio de Ginny, ella y Ron ya tenían un año saliendo, Harry siempre la apoyó, había veces que se mostraba reticente con su relación pero siempre estuvo ahí... No es posible que él... Esa manera de sonreírle, de mirarla, incluso de besarla.

 **-** Así es castaña, diste justo en el blanco.

 **-** ¿Por qué nunca me dijo nada? ¿Por que prefirió iniciar esa relación con Ginny?

 **-** Dos cosas, cuando él comenzó a sospechar de sus sentimientos, ya tú mostrabas interés por el pelirrojo, cuando confirmó sus sentimientos hacia ti, ya eras novia de Ron, en realidad así fue como los confirmó, los vio besándose, no la pasó muy bien, créeme.

 **-** ¿Y Ginny?

 **-** Al principio se sintió atraído por ella, vamos a ser sinceras, Ginny no es fea, tiene con que llamar la atención de los hombres, quizás se le metió por los ojos a Harry no se, pero el hecho es que él se sentía atraído por ella cuando decidió pedirle que fuera su novia, solo que con el tiempo se dio cuenta que había cometido un error, pero ya no podía hacer nada y tú te veías feliz con Ron.

Hermione no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba, apoyó la cara sobre sus manos, trató de respirar para calmarse, ¿Harry siempre la quiso?

 **-** Yo no puedo creerlo, no pensé que... Harry siempre ha estado ahí para mi, pero no pensé que realmente era por eso.

 **-** Hizo bien su trabajo, ocultó lo que sentía porque no quería perderte como amiga.

Hermione quiso morirse, ¿Cuantas veces no le habló a Harry acerca de lo que sentía por Ron? De las salidas que tenían y él siempre la escuchaba sin decir ni una palabra.

 **-** ¿Qué piensas hacer? **-.** Hermione miró a su amiga **.-** ¿Qué piensas hacer con Ron?

 **-** No se... O sea, ya me había plantado la posibilidad de terminarlo, pero es que estoy tan confundida.

 **-** ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, verdad? Yo no te voy a juzgar ni reprochar nada de lo que decidas, así no elijas a Harry.

 **-** Gracias Tori.

 **-** Para eso estamos las amigas, digo, las mejores amigas **-.** Le sonrió a través de la pantalla.

* * *

 _No se en que momento vi con otros ojos_

 _La manera en como tú me ves a mí_

 _Queriendo cada vez pasar más tiempo, solos_

 **(Pov's Harry)**

 **-** ¡Joder! Espero no haber metido la pata.

Suspiré antes de tirarme sobre mi cama, aún tenía latente el beso con Hermione, es que sus ojos me llamaron, no pude evitarlo y el hecho que ella me haya correspondido... Fue increíble, no se veía arrepentida.

Yo tampoco me arrepiento, definitivamente tengo que terminar con Ginny sea como sea, esto no puede seguir así.

No se que pensará Hermione acerca de su relación con Ron, se que es egoísta, pero ojalá y también le piense terminar.

Cogí un portarretrato de mi mesita, contenía una foto se Hermione, me sonreía a mi, con sus ojos brillándole, digo que me sonreía a mi porque yo fui el que le tomó esa foto.

 **-** Aún no puedo creer todo lo que siento por ti, no se en que momento esos ojos cafés me atraparon sin retorno.

Yo lo sabia, sabía que tu sentías algo por mí, aunque estaba oculto, ese sentimiento siempre estuvo ahí, me lo decías con tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tus sonrojos, por esa razón fue que decidí invitarte a salir para pasar tiempo a solas contigo, era lo único que quería, pero después de ese beso me confirmaste que no solo me ves como tu mejor amigo, sientes algo mas.

 **(Fin Pov's Harry)**

A media semana Harry terminó con Ginny, casi todo el instituto se enteró por semejante espectáculo que armó la chica, durante esos días había hablado con Hermione, pero nunca mencionaron en ningún momento aquel beso, lo mantuvieron en secreto hasta que sus corazones por fin fueran libres ya que la chica aún seguía siendo novia de Ron, Harry estaba enojado, no entendía porque seguía con él, ¿Acaso el beso no fue tan intenso como él creyó? ¿Acaso no fue capaz de transmitirle todos sus sentimientos?

* * *

 **-** ¿Sabes que esto se lo deberías de estar preguntando es a Hermione no?

 **-** Si, pero de igual manera decidí preguntártelo a ti, yo se que tú sabes lo que esta pasando, no me lo niegues, estas dos semanas las he pasado enojado, mañana voy a salir con Hermione y no quiero cagarla porque no se si al verla no pueda contenerme y le termine reprochando el que siga de novia de Ron al menos que tú me expliques la situación.

La pelinegra lo miró por sobre su celular.

 **-** ¿Siempre tengo que estar como tu ángel guardián?

 **-** Tú eres mi ángel guardián **-.** Le sonrió a su hermana.

 **-** A ver grandísimo tonto, Hermione si quiere terminar con Ron, pero el muy idiota se esta haciendo el listo, parece que sospecha lo que Hermione quiere hablar con él, ya que siempre le mete una excusa toda rara o le huye, por eso razón ella no ha podido terminar definitivo con él.

 **-** Entiendo, bueno eso me relaja, ya no tengo la necesidad de reclamarle nada a Mione mañana **-.** Sonrió feliz.

 **-** ¿Qué creíste? **-.** Lo miró acusadoramente **.-** ¿Qué Hermione quería seguir con Ron a pesar de haberte besado y después de que incluso tú hayas terminado con Ginny?

Harry tuvo el tino de sonrojarse por como lo miraba su hermana.

 **-** No... Es solo qué ya han pasado dos semanas y ella aún es la novia de Ron y no me había dicho nada al respecto _._

Tori suspiró negando con la cabeza.

 **-** ¿Para donde van mañana?

Harry le sonrió.

 **-** Shh, es un secreto.

* * *

 _Y sin previo aviso,casi sin permiso_

 _Tú te has convertido_

 _En un escape_

A pesar de la situación Hermione no podía dejar de reírse.

 **-** Harry, ¿En serio es necesario esto? **-.** Dijo divertida agarrando la venda que tenía sobre los ojos.

 **-** Oh si, es una sorpresa, así que es preciso que no veas nada hasta que lleguemos y todo este listo.

Hermione no sabía hacia donde se dirigían, pero intuía que tenía que ver con un camino un poco complicado ya que Harry la había pasado buscando no en su audi si no en la camioneta 4x4 de su familia y también por los movimientos de aquí para allá que llevaba sintiendo desde hace rato.

Pero a parte de eso no tenía idea de para donde la llevaba, ¿Una montaña? ¿Un cerro?

Harry siempre conseguía como mantenerla en suspenso y ansiosa por saber para donde la llevaría o que harían.

10min de trayecto mas y llegaron a lo alto de un mirador, se estacionó cerca de la baranda que daba a la ciudad, en un lado habían un par de bancos y en el otro lado un espacio amplio y aparte, el piso cubierto de césped.

 _Un lugar que no conoce nadie_

 _Donde me vienes a buscar_

 _Y me llevas a un lugar_

 **-** ¿Llegamos? **-.** Preguntó Hermione cuando sintió detenerse la camioneta.

 **-** Si, pero te vas a quedar aquí adentro mientras arreglo todo.

 **-** ¡Harry!

 **-** Y tampoco te vas a quitar la venda.

Se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla la cual justo después del contacto se coloreó.

 **-** Confió en que vas a hacer lo que te dije, vamos, no creo que me tarde mas de 10min.

Harry se bajó de la camioneta dirigiéndose hacia la parte de atrás, abrió la puerta y sacó una cesta con una sábana.

Caminó hasta donde estaba el césped, extendió la sábana y después colocó la cesta sobre esta, la abrió sacando unos frascos de vidrio, llenos de trozos de diferentes frutas y otro que tenía chocolate derretido.

Después sacó un pequeño florerito dejándolo en el medio donde metió una pequeña rosa blanca, se levantó admirando lo que había hecho, sacó su celular tomándole una foto, se la envió a su hermana para después silenciar su celular.

 _Te has vuelto mi secreto favorito_

Llegó hasta la puerta de copiloto de la camioneta, la abrió tomando a Hermione de la mano ayudándola a salir, la dirigió hasta donde estaba la sábana.

 **-** ¿Ya puedo quitarme la venda?

 **-** ¿Por qué eres tan impaciente?

Se colocó detrás de ella desde donde le quitó la venda de los ojos.

Cuando Hermione enfocó la mirada se topó con la maravillosa vista que tenía, podía ver casi todo Londres desde ahí, sintió la brisa fresca pegarle en la cara cerrando los ojos.

 **-** Sigue viendo **-.** Le susurró Harry sobre el oído.

La castaña abrió los ojos sonrojada por la cercanía de Harry, fue cuando distinguió la sábana en el piso junto a los frascos y la rosa.

 **-** Oh Harry... Que bonito detalle... Gracias...

 _Te has vuelto mi destino preferido_

Se giró entre sus brazos, colocándose de puntillas lo besó en los labios sin poder contenerse.

Harry la tomó posesivamente de la cintura correspondiéndole el beso con fervor.

Hermione lo tenía agarrado de la nuca pegándolo lo mas posible a ella, la otra mano la metió entre sus hebras azabaches halándoselas un poco.

 **-** Ni te imaginas todo lo que me había contenido para no volverte a besar.

 **-** No te contengas **-.** Susurró sobre los labios masculinos.

Harry la volvió a pegar contra su cuerpo arremetiendo contra sus labios otra vez, nunca se cansaría de besarla, nunca se saciaría de sus labios.

 **-** Ven, sentémonos.

Se sentaron sobre la sábana, Harry abrió los frascos y sacando un tenedor de la cesta picó un pedazo de fresa llenándolo de chocolate para llevarlo a los labios femeninos, Hermione se lo saboreó gustosa disfrutando del sabor dulce del chocolate combinado con lo ácido de la fresa.

 **-** Rico **-.** Relamiéndose los labios.

 **-** Aún te queda un poco **-.** Se acercó pasándole la lengua sobre los labios.

Hermione le mordió el labio para besarlo otra vez.

Pasaron toda la tarde en el mirador, dándose los trozos de fruta en la boca, riéndose, besándose, hablando de cualquier ocurrencia, disfrutando la compañía del otro.

 **-** Tori me dijo que no has podido terminar con Ron porque te ha estado evadiendo.

 **-** Si, estoy segura que sabe que le pienso terminar y por eso no he podido hablar con él, ¿Pero sabes qué? No me importa, no en este momento, no pensemos en eso, disfrutemos que estamos los dos aquí, solos.

 **-** Tienes razón.

 **-** Entonces bésame.

Harry se acercó uniendo sus labios, no podía dejar de besarla, amaba sus labios, definitivamente estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger.

* * *

Ya atardeciendo fue que Harry decidió bajar del mirador, había estado escribiéndole a Tori y a Draco, los dos estaban en la casa del último, su hermana le dijo que Neville iría con Ron, él entendió, tenía que aprovechar y llevar a Hermione para que por fin terminara con el chico, se desvió tomando el camino hacia la casa del rubio.

 **-** ¿Para donde vamos? **-.** Preguntó la castaña al ver que Harry se desviaba.

 **-** A la casa de Draco.

 **-** ¿Y eso?

 **-** Invitó a Neville y a Ron para su casa.

 **-** No entiendo.

 **-** No creas que después del maravilloso momento que pasamos en el mirador, aun acepte que Ron sea tú novio, hoy le tienes que terminar por que si.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse.

 **-** Oh, no pensé que Harry Potter fuera tan celoso y posesivo.

 **-** Si se trata de ti, no lo dudes.

Llegaron en 10min a la residencia Malfoy, cuando Harry aparcó se bajaron de la camioneta para dirigirse a la entrada de la mansión y tocar la puerta.

 **-** Buenas noches señor Potter, señorita Granger.

 **-** Buenas noches Rafaela, Draco me esta esperando.

 **-** Adelante, está en el salón con la señorita Potter.

 **-** Ok, gracias.

Ingresaron a la casa, al llegar al salón encontraron a la pelinegra devorando, literal, la boca del rubio.

Harry se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

 **-** Buenas noches.

Tori se separó de su novio, giró la cara encontrándose con su hermano y su amiga.

 **-** Oh, si ya llegaron los tórtolos **-.** Sonrió divertida.

 **-** Mira quién habla **-.** La picó Hermione.

 **-** Por favor, ¿Me vas a negar en mi cara que ustedes no estaban así hace rato? **-.** La dijo pícaramente, Hermione se sonrojó delatándose **.-** Lo supuse.

Los recién llegados se sentaron en el sillón entablando conversación con la otra pareja.

 **-** Una cosa es que acepte que ustedes sean novios, otra que me agrade verlos besándose de esa manera.

 **-** Tranquilo hermanito, Draco es incapaz de hacer eso frente a ti, créeme, lo estoy diciendo en serio.

El rubio desvió su mirada hacia otro lado incómodo, Harry sonrió divertido.

 **-** ¿Me vas a decir que la amenaza que te hice funcionó? ¿Te lo creíste?

Draco lo miró alzando una ceja.

 **-** ¿Me vas a decir que era mentira? Ya esta que te creí que lo hiciste en broma.

 **-** ¿De que hablan? **-.** Preguntó Hermione desorientada.

 **-** A Harry se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de amenazar a Draco.

 **-** Yo no lo amenacé, solo le dije que si te hacía llorar, se las vería conmigo y Tobías **-.** Dijo como si nada.

 **-** ¡Harry! Te pasaste.

 **-** ¿Qué? Tori es mi hermana, no puedo permitir que le hagan daño.

 **-** ¿Y así pretendes que me crea que no lo decías en serio?

 **-** A ver Draco, eso solo va en serio si tu le haces daño a Tori, ¿Pretendes hacerle daño a mi hermana?

Draco cambio su semblante para después sonreír.

 **-** Ya, tienes razón y no, no pretendo hacerle daño a mi novia.

El rubio pasó un brazo por los hombros de Tori en un abrazo, le dio un beso en la cabeza.

 **-** O sea, ¿Si nos podemos besar?

 **-** No, por lo menos en mi presencia **-.** Antes de que Tori replicara, Harry continuó **.-** Una cosa es besarse y otra devorarse la boca, no quiero presenciar lo segundo, por favor.

 **-** Está bien, entiendo.

Tori le sonrió a su hermano, después aprovechó la cercanía para darle un beso en los labios a su novio.

Harry suspiró metiendo la cara entre el cuello de Hermione, esta se rió acariciándole el cabello.

 **-** Por cierto Mione, ¿Te sientes preparada? **-.** Esta la miró sin entender **.-** Ron esta por llegar.

 **-** Ah, si, ya es un hecho, solo hace falta que se lo diga o que le aclare que ya no somos novios.

Harry sacó la cara de su cuello sonriéndole, entrelazó sus manos para llevársela a los labios dándole un beso en el dorso.

 **-** Es que se ven tan tiernos, ya me estoy imaginando unos pequeños castaños con rulos y de ojos verdes, la combinación perfecta.

Hermione se ahogó con el refresco que justo iba a beber, Harry no pudo contener la carcajada.

 **-** Tienes razón, no es una mala combinación.

Hermione rodó los ojos como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

 **-** Honestamente, ustedes están locos.

Los hermanos se vieron cómplices antes de echarse a reír.

 **-** ¿De qué se ríen?

Neville llegaba acompañado de Ron al salón.

 **-** Ah no, cuenten el chiste para yo también reírme.

Dijo Ron divertido, cuando detalló bien a los presentes se dio cuenta de la presencia de la castaña, se tensó.

 **-** ¿Hermione? **-.** Sonrió nervioso **.-** ¿Qué haces aquí?

La castaña se levantó del sillón bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo, este se dio cuenta que ella y Harry habían tenido las manos entrelazadas.

 **-** Estoy aquí, porque necesitamos hablar y tú lo sabes.

* * *

 **-** Ya puedo decir con toda libertad que Hermione es mi novia.

 **-** ¡Me siento tan feliz por ustedes! Por esta sola vez, Ron no me cae mal, pensé que iba a armar un alboroto igual o peor que el de Ginny, pero fue todo lo contrario.

 **-** Tienes razón, no pensé que se lo iba a tomar con tanta calma.

 **-** Eso es lo mejor de todo, hay que celebrar, tú y Hermione ya son novios oficiales al igual que Draco y yo.

Harry miró a su hermana con diversión.

 **-** No aguantas una eh, aprovechas cualquier cosa para celebrar.

 **-** ¡Pues claro! ¿Sabes desde cuando no visitamos la casa de la playa? ¡Mi cuerpo pide sol, baby!

Harry se rió ante las ocurrencias de su hermana.

 **-** ¿Invitamos a Tobías?

 **-** ¡Pues claro! Eso no se pregunta Harry, no puedo ir a la playa sin no están mis tres hombres favoritos.

* * *

 **-** ¡Dios! ¿Por qué es tan complicado elegir un regalo para Hermione?

Tori iba del brazo de su hermano resoplando con fastidio.

 **-** Los dos sabemos que Hermione no es una chica normal, por esa razón resulta tan complicado regalarle algo.

 **-** Ya lo se, pero son tantos años comprándole un regalo en su cumpleaños que ya se me agotaron las ideas.

Harry la atrajo a su cuerpo dándole un beso en la sien.

 **-** Ya veras que encontraremos algo.

 **-** Eso me lo dijiste hace dos horas.

 **-** Pero hace dos horas estábamos recorriendo el centro comercial, ahora aquí en el centro si creo que podamos conseguir algo.

Caminaron por toda la acera, Tori se encargaba de ahuyentar con una mirada a las mujeres que veían a Harry comiéndoselo con los ojos.

 **-** Odio que te miren así, como si fueras un pedazo de carne o si en cualquier momento me descuido, ya te están devorando.

Harry se rió divertido por los celos de su hermana.

 **-** En mi vida solo hay tres mujeres que de verdad me importan, tranquila, tu eres una de ellas.

 **-** Ya lo sé, pero igual me da asco como te miran, a la única que le doy permiso es a Hermione.

Harry se rió, siguió caminando junto a su hermana, veía las vitrinas sin encontrar el obsequio perfecto para su novia.

 **-** Estoy pensando sinceramente si es necesario regalarle algo a Hermione **-.** Resopló la pelinegra.

 **-** Cálmate, ten paciencia, vas a ver que encuentras algo, al fin y al cabo, siempre lo haces.

El pelinegro seguía insistiendo y diciendo que encontrarían algo, pero hasta él mismo se estaba cansando, ya llevaban media mañana y parte de la tarde buscando y no podían encontrar absolutamente nada, habían vistos toda cantidades de tiendas, incluso recorrió las librerías que habían en el centro comercial.

 _Tantas rutas alternas que me has enseñado y me guían a ti_

Harry dirigió su mirada hacia la derecha justo cuando pasaban por una librería, en la vitrina vio un libro, recién publicado, observó el editor y de inmediato supo que tenía que comprárselo a Hermione.

 **-** Es perfecto, debo comprarlo, es mas, compraré dos, uno para mí y otro para Mione.

Eso lo alarmó, no podía permitir que su hermana le robara su idea.

 **-** Lo siento hermanita, pero yo lo vi primero.

Alzó su mirada dándose cuenta que Tori estaba refiriéndose a otro libro

 **-** Disculpa, ¿Qué?

 **-** Olvídalo, entremos.

* * *

 **-** Yo sabía que le gustaría, como todos los años batí un récord consiguiendo el regalo perfecto.

 **-** Oh, en eso si no te apoyo, mi regalo si que fue el perfecto.

 **-** Si Harry, lo que tu digas.

* * *

 **-** Esto no puede ser cierto **-.** Susurró alejándose el celular de la oreja.

 _ **-**_ _¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Me puedes explicar como es que la prefieres a ella sobre mi?! Cuando Ronald me lo dijo, no le creí, tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos._

Suspiró con cansancio _,_ esto no le podía estar pasando, ahora mismo se arrepentía de haber atendido la llamada sin verificar de quién se trataba, por lo menos agradecía que no estaban en el mismo curso, gracias a eso se había tardado en enterarse que salía con Hermione, pero ahora que lo sabía, sería un total fastidio.

 **-** Ginny por favor, tú y yo no somos nada, entiéndelo, deja de llamarme para reclamarme cosas absurdas.

 **-** _¡No me importa! ¡Estoy indignada Harry! ¡No puedo creer que la hayas elegido a ella en vez de a mi! ¡¿Por qué?!_

 _Tú me sacaste de una prisión dónde estaba perdido_

 _ **-**_ ¡Por favor! ¡Hermione es diferente a cualquier chica que conozco! ¡Por eso la elegí! ¡No se parece en nada a ti!

 **-** _¡Me estas ofendiendo Harry! ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?_

 _ **-**_ ¡Por Dios Ginny! ¿En serio me estas preguntando eso? ¡Ya te dije que son totalmente diferentes! Además, si nos vamos a eso, una de las diferencias de Hermione y tú, es que ella no es controladora como tú, no me cela de hasta mi propia hermana ni es tan absurdamente posesiva conmigo como tú lo eras, ¿Continuó?

 **-** _Harry... Yo aún te sigo queriendo amor, en serio, entiéndeme, por eso me cuesta creer que me hayas terminado y a las semanas enterarme que seas novio de ella._

 _ **-**_ Ginny por favor, entiende que ya no quiero nada contigo, tú eres una chica muy hermosa, no te hagas esto, supéralo y sigue adelante.

Escuchó el resoplido de la pelirroja seguido del tono cuando cortó la llamada.

* * *

 _¿Quién iba a pensar que con una llamada todo cambiaría?_

 **-** Me siento tan feliz a tu lado, aún no puedo creerlo.

El pelinegro afianzó el agarre que tenía por la cintura de su novia.

 **-** No me arrepiento de haberte llamado ese día, después de esa llamada todo cambió, mira que no fue premeditada, tan solo estaba aburrido en mi casa y decidí llamarte.

 **-** Yo tampoco me arrepiento de haber aceptado salir contigo ese día a pesar de que tu invitación fue un poco loca.

Harry se rió suavemente apretando cariñosamente a Hermione.

 _Que yo sería tu refugio_

 **-** Pero a pesar de todo, ese día lo pasamos genial y los siguientes, no podía dejar de invitarte a salir Mione, adoro pasar tiempo contigo a solas.

 _ **-**_ Y yo aceptaba más que feliz, fuiste y eres mi refugio Harry, las últimas semanas lo que hacia era discutir con Ron porque decía que no pasaba mucho tiempo con él, por eso siempre esperaba ansiosa tu llamada, te volviste mi escape favorito.

Giró la cabeza dándole un beso.

 _Y tú serías mi salida_

 **-** Y tú mi salida a esa relación tan absurda que estaba teniendo, no se que estaba pensando al haberle pedido a Ginny que fuera mi novia, aunque a pesar de eso, aquí estamos.

 **-** Aquí estamos... **-.** Susurró volviéndolo a besar.

 **-** Si, es verdad, aquí estamos, así que vamos a disfrutar de la playa, vamos, dejen de besuquearse.

Tori y Tobías llegaron separándolos, el rubio se les unió después para meterse todos en el agua.

 **-** ¡A disfrutar! ¡Tenemos que disfrutar estos dos días!

 **-** ¿Por qué tanto entusiasmo, amor?

Draco abrazó a Tori desde atrás dándole un beso en el hombro.

 **-** El lunes comienzan los exámenes, hay que aprovechar estos días libres por si no llegamos vivos al viernes.

 **-** Tori si eres exagerada.

 **-** No soy exagerada Mione, la única aquí que disfruta los exámenes eres tú.

Todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza apoyando a la pelinegra, Hermione se sonrojó.

 **-** ¿Ves que no soy la única que lo opina?

Todo el día lo pasaron en la playa disfrutando, jugando en el agua, en la arena con pelotas, raquetas, de todas las maneras posibles disfrutaron la arena y el mar.

* * *

 **-** Hola preciosa, ¿Como estás?

 **-** _Sola._

 **-** ¿Como así?

 **-** _Mama y papá salieron de emergencia así que estoy sola, solita en la casa._

 **-** Interesante... Planeaba invitarte a salir, pero ahora se me ocurrió otra cosa, ¿Sabes qué, preciosa? Hablamos ahorita, te quiero.

Hermione se extrañó cuando Harry le colgó, no entendió lo que quiso decir, dejó de pensar en eso, a veces su novio resultaba impredecible, se recostó en su cama sin tener nada que hacer, debía admitir que estaba aburrida y que no le hubiese molestado para nada salir con Harry.

Se entretuvo leyendo un libro cuando de pronto escuchó el timbre de la casa, con toda la pereza del mundo se levantó para abrir.

 _Y vienen más llamadas, buscadas, almohadas_

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Harry sonriéndole con un pote gigante de helado tres sabores y otras bolsas mas con quien sabe que adentro.

 **-** No pretendías que te iba a dejar pasar el día sola ¿O si?

Entró dándole un beso en los labios.

 **-** Hoy es día de películas nena, vamos.

 _Pasar el día hablando entre las sábanas_

Subieron a la habitación de la castaña sentándose los dos en la cama, Harry preparó el televisor con la película mientras abría el helado y sacaba dos cucharas.

 **-** Que mejor que pasar todo el día junto a tú novia, hablando, viendo películas, besándonos.

 **-** Empecemos con lo último **-.** Se acercó para unir sus labios.

Al final, después de dos películas, mas de la mitad del helado y de tantas conversaciones que intercambiaron, Hermione se había quedado profundamente dormida sobre el pecho de su novio, Harry solo la contemplaba, si se veía hermosa despierta y sonriendo, dormida era toda una maravilla.

Al ver la hora se dio cuenta que la chica tenía mas de dos horas dormida, la movió un poco para despertarla, lo mas seguro es que sus padres estuvieran por llegar y así no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos, no era una buena idea que los encontraran así.

 **-** Despierta amor, no quiero que tus padres lleguen y me encuentren así contigo.

Hermione se removió sobre su pecho, se restregó los ojos abriéndolos con lentitud.

 **-** ¿Cuanto tiempo me quedé dormida?

 **-** Diría que tres horas.

 **-** ¿Tanto?

 _A tú lado duermo profundo_

 _Y se me olvida el mundo_

 _ **-**_ Si, no quise despertarte, estabas tan tranquila, me gusta verte dormir.

Hermione le sonrió.

 **-** Estaba durmiendo muy rico, me sentía súper cómoda, pero tienes razón, no es buena idea que mis padres nos vean en esta situación.

* * *

 **-** Veo tan lejos aquella llamada tuya donde me decías que así no asistiéramos a la fiesta no debíamos quedarnos en nuestra casa.

Harry la abrazó contra si pasando sus brazos por su cintura, apoyó el mentón sobre el hombro de su novia, habían ido otra vez al mirador, en esos momentos admiraban como el solo iba ubicando justo en el medio del cielo.

 **-** A pesar de todo, yo sigo sin arrepentirme de haberte llamado ese día.

 **-** Yo menos me arrepiento de haberte llamado a ti también.

 **-** Esa llamada tuya le dio vía libre a esta relación.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla con amor.

 **-** Quién iba a pensar que todo comenzaría con un escape.

 **-** Ya van dos años a tú lado y aún no me lo creo.

Hermione se volteó entre sus brazos posando sus manos sobre el pecho masculino.

 **-** Ya vandos años y aún no me lo creo, pero siempre que me llames y me pidas ir contigo a algún sitio, lo haré, sea el lugar que sea.

 _Te has vuelto mi destino preferido_

 _ **-**_ Y yo no me cansaré de invitarte a salir, a escaparnos por ahí, llevarte a todos los lugares que se me ocurran para lograr que pases un maravilloso día, solamente los dos y sin avisarle a nadie para donde vamos, así no nos fastidian.

 _Te has vuelto mi secreto favorito_

La besó con todo el amor que sentía, Hermione subió las manos hacia el cuello de su novio halándole el cabello, abrió su boca recibiendo gustosa la lengua del chico volviendo el beso pasional, el aire les falto haciendo que se separaran.

 **-** Te amo **-.** Susurró sobre sus labios.

Hermione sonrió emocionada.

 **-** Yo también Harry.

Lo volvió a besar, esta vez con amor, con calma, delineando sus labios.

 **-** ¡Buenas, buenas! ¡A ver, llegó la que faltaba! ¡La que le da alegría a sus vidas!

Harry se separó de su novia mirando hacia atrás, vio a su hermana bajarse de la camioneta de Draco, frunció el seño.

 **-** ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

Tori lo miró ofendida.

 **-** ¿Es que no escuchaste lo que dije Harry? No, espera, ¿No te alegras de ver a tu hermana?

 **-** No, ya va **-.** Ignoró su tono dolido **.-** ¿Como rayos sabías que estaba aquí? ¿Como hiciste para llegar? Se supone que este día lo iba a pasar aquí solo con Hermione.

Victoria Potter sonrió con suficiencia mientras giraba su celular en la mano.

 **-** ¿Sabes que existe el GPS? ¿Sabes que tú celular trae GPS y se puede activar?

Harry la miró incrédulo sacando el suyo.

 **-** ¿Rastreaste mi celular?

Su hermana asintió sonriendo divertida.

 **-** Lo siento hermanito, pero hay que celebrar como es debido nuestro penúltimo día de vacaciones, después de un año sabático, pasado mañana empezaremos la universidad, todos juntos, es una nueva etapa.

Harry se frotó la frente con paciencia, sintió a Hermione halarlo de la mano, al mirarla ella le sonreía.

 **-** Parece que no conocieras a Tori.

 **-** A veces supera mis expectativas.

Tori les sonrió antes de llegar al camioneta para abrir la maleta dejando ver una corneta, una cava y bolsas de chucherías.

 **-** Pero es que hasta viniste preparada y todo.

 **-** Pues claro hermanito, hay que celebrar como es debido.

 **-** ¿Y el enano?

 **-** Papá lo acompañó a la universidad, fue a verificar que todo estuviera bien.

Harry asintió antes de hablarle a su novia.

 **-** ¿Estas celebraciones si te gustan? **-.** Le preguntó divertido.

 **-** Debo aceptar que Victoria sabe como hacer que las disfrute.

Se rió dándole un beso.

 **-** Ya, ya, los besos para después, agarren.

Le entregó un vaso a cada uno.

 **-** Es refresco **-.** Le dijo Harry.

 **-** ¿Y que pensabas que era? Borracho, ¿Estas viendo Mione? Para que después no digas que yo soy la de la mala influencia.

Harry estiró su mano pinchándole la oreja a la pelinegra.

 **-** ¡Oye! ¿Ves? Hasta agresivo.

 **-** Te voy a agarrar.

Tori le sacó la lengua antes de alejarse, Draco llegó hasta ellos con un plato donde había colocado papitas fritas.

 **-** ¿Como pudiste apoyarla en todo esto? Se que es tu novia, pero yo soy tu mejor amigo Draco.

El rubio se pasó una mano por el cabello.

 **-** ¿Me ves cara de haberla apoyado? ¡Estaba durmiendo cuando llegó a mi casa!

Harry no pudo evitar reírse.

 **-** ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Te despertó?

 **-** Y no delicadamente cabe decir, se me tiro en la espalada mientras me zarandeaba.

Esta vez fue el turno de Hermione de reírse.

 **-** No te rías castaña.

 **-** Oh si, Tobías y yo hemos sido victimas de eso también, pero ¿Como hizo? O sea, ¿Como entró a la casa? ¿Quién le abrió? Los domingos Rafaela no trabaja.

 **-** Mamá se despertó temprano, ella le abrió e incluso le dio permiso para que subiera a mi habitación a despertarme

La pareja se rió.

 **-** ¿Narcissa en serio hizo eso? **-.** Harry no podía dejar de divertirse con la situación.

 **-** Sabes como es con Tori, ella la adora y ahora más por ser su nuera, si antes decía que la prefería a ella sobre mí, ahora lo confirmo.

Hermione y Harry se rieron pero sus risas fueron opacadas por la música electrónica que comenzó a sonar, Tori llegó hacia ellos.

 **-** ¿De que se ríen tanto? Los vi por el retrovisor.

 **-** Draco nos estaba contando como lo despertaste esta mañana y también nos decía que Narcissa te prefiere a ti sobre él.

 **-** Ah si, yo soy la hija que nunca tuvo y siempre quiso, pero igual tuvo a un guapo hijo que es mi novio.

Lo besó en la mejilla, esta se coloreó ligeramente.

 **-** Draco Malfoy sonrojado y lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos.

El comentario de Harry incrementó el color rojizo en las mejillas de rubio.

 **-** Cállate Potter.

Los demás se rieron del bochorno de rubio.

 **-** Deja de meterte con mi novio, hermanito **-.** Bebió de su vaso para ocultar la sonrisa.

 **-** Y dale con lo de hermanito, soy mayor que tú por 15min, ¿Recuerdas?

 **-** En realidad no, eso pasó hace 19años, ¿Como quieres que me acuerde?

Antes de que Harry pudiera agarrarla se escondió detrás de Draco, asomó su cabeza por sobre el hombro masculino para sacarle la lengua a su hermano.

 **-** Estoy empezando a creer que tú y yo somos los únicos normales en la relación **-.** Dijo Draco dirigiéndose a Hermione **.-** Ó nosotros somos los locos al habernos enamorado de ellos.

 **-** Te apoyo, aunque tampoco sabría si por lo primero o lo por lo segundo.

 **-** ¡Ahora si se viene lo bueno! ¡Confirmadísimo! ¡El lunes empiezo clases con ustedes! ¡A celebrar se ha dicho!

Tobías venía gritando desde la parte de atrás de una pick up negra, cuando esta se estacionó se bajó de un salto acercándose.

 **-** ¿Todo esta bien entonces? **-.** Le preguntó su hermano.

 **-** Si, papá fue conmigo, hubo un error pero ya lo resolvieron, los papeles que faltan los van a enviar por correo, ¿Sería mucha suerte que quedé en la misma habitación que ustedes? **-.** Les sonrió a su hermano y a su cuñado.

 **-** Yo no se si es suerte, destino, casualidad o es premeditado, pero yo quedé con Hermione, así que quien sabe.

 **-** ¿Y todo eso que dijiste Tori, es la razón por la que a mi también me hayan incluido a la misma habitación que ustedes?

Luna Lovegood llegaba hasta los presentes junto a Max, el mejor amigo de Tobías.

 **-** ¿En serio? **-.** La pelinegra la miró feliz.

 **-** Si, ayer me llegó la información.

Tori se le lanzó abrazándola.

 **-** ¡Que divertido! Ven Herm, ¡Únete al abrazo grupal!

 **-** ¿Tori te hizo sufrir hermano?

 **-** ¿A que te refieres?

 **-** Solo tienes que admitir que soy el mejor hermano del mundo.

Se regresó hasta la pick up, sacó una cava llevándola hasta los demás, al abrirla Harry sonrió.

 **-** Está bien, eres el mejor hermano del mundo, esto es justo lo que mi organismo necesita, vodka.

Tori lo señaló con su brazo extendido.

 **-** ¿Ves? **-.** Le dijo a su cuñada **.-** Alcohólico.

 **-** Cállate y bebe, ¿No querías celebrar? Celebremos.

Pasaron el resto del día en el mirador, bebieron, comieron, jugaron y bailaron toda la tarde, disfrutando y celebrando que iniciaban una nueva etapa como universitarios.

* * *

Se habían reunido frente a la baranda admirando como el atardecer bañaba la ciudad de Londres.

 **-** ¡OXFORD VOY POR TI!

Fue el grito que lanzó Tori.

 **-** Tú sola no nena, todos.

La pelinegra se rió **.-** Esto hay que enmarcarlo.

Se alejó de ellos unos pasos para subirse al banquito, sacó el celular para colocar la cámara y tomar una selfie donde salieran todos y de fondo el atardecer.

* * *

Buenas chicos, hasta aquí llega este historia, quedó como un two shot, espero que lo disfruten, al final me costo un poco terminar de escribirlo, pero aquí esta, lo escribí con cariño para ustedes, espero les guste y me lo dejen saber por escrito, no se que opinan ustedes, pero siento que el final me quedó chucuto (No supe como finalizarlo).

Les recomiendo que vean el video por si quieren verlo: Escape de Corina Smith con Gustavo Elis (El es mío, no lo vean mucho xD)

A los lectores que son nuevos en mi cuenta, los invito a que pasen por mis otras historias, sobre todo por: 'El Perdedor' y 'No Tengas Miedo de Aceptarme'

Sin mas que decir, me despido de ustedes y que disfruten el capitulo.


End file.
